The Story of Fawkes
by Myth1
Summary: What the name says. This is the Story of Fawkes, Dumbledore, and Kelvar. find out who she is. If you read, you review.
1. The Forbidden Forest

The Forbidden Forest  
When I was born, when the egg that was holding me captivity finally released me, I was silver, and my sister gold. My mother was nearing her burning day, so she had not the strength to name us. So my sister and I named each other. I was Fawkes. My sister was Kelvar. She is now a Silver phoenix, I a Red. My mother's Burning came shortly after she approved of our names. She had no recollection of us later. This is how we were made.  
  
When we were a month into our first cycle, we left for the Forbidden Forest. On our way we met a human male, who could understand our speech, and taught us English. He was an interesting character, and a wand maker, and asked me for a two tail feathers, for I had a strong magical aurora. I was grateful for his help, but we each had our own directions to travel. He passed out of my life like a breath. The journey was long, but enjoyable. We knew we had a place in life. But we did not know yet that it was called the Forbidden Forest, and if we had, we could not have imagined the perils it held. Not yet.  
  
We settled into a new lifestyle. I took over the duties of Hunting while Kelvar started creating a nest. It is common for brothers and sisters to share a nest, until about halfway into the third cycle of Burning, which marks our age. However, we stayed together much longer than that. We stayed together until we were deep into our 70th cycle, but that comes later in the story.  
  
The Hunting was hard, in a place like the Forbidden forest. However, I knew that Kelvar was enjoying her stay here, so I said nothing. There were near misses for me, though. There was an occasion where I got stuck in a magical rosebush. It grew magically, so that it looked like honeysuckle, but was thorny and hard to escape. I flew into it willingly, but then got stuck and just barely escaped when a giant wolf came nearby. However, that is off the subject.  
  
We were into our 50th cycle when we had a serious argument. There had not been much to eat that cycle, or year, as humans call it. A baslisk was roaming free again, as it had just after we had first come here. It was interfering with my hunting. I had not told Kelvar of this. However, when the problems of food arose, I told her of the baslisk, and she was terrified.  
  
"Fawkes," she said when she heard of this. "Fawkes, we must go! We must leave this place! This place will not do to shelter two phoenixes! This place is cursed!"   
  
"Kelvar," I said reasonably, "We have done alright until now, haven't we?" Kelvar would not listen. She was frantic. She would not hear of staying.   
  
Before we go any further you first must understand phoenix communication. Phoenixes do not talk with their beaks, as humans do with their mouths, for everything would come out with clicks and clacks in it and not a word would be understood. Phoenixes use music to communicate. We will use the notes in a line or sentence to . . . well its very hard to explain. Some humans are born with the gift of phoenix communication, just like parseltongue. However those humans usually 'forget' when they begin to mature, and can no longer speak to the phoenix. There is a way to learn it, though, and you do it just the same way you would learn any other language. Any wizard or witch can learn this.  
  
Kelvar was near to shedding feathers, if you will. She almost fell out of the nest. I was worried for her. I tried to reason with her, but I wanted to leave this hell also. I argued for form's sake. At last I gave up though, and cast about my mind for a safer place to reside.   
  
"There is a place on the east side of this forest. A castle, fully occupied and operational." I said this slowly and gently, in an effort to calm down Kelvar. "This would be an ideal place to stay." Kelvar took to this immediately.  
  
We could not fly, for lack of food had drawn Burning Day nearer. We tore up the old nest and built a temporary nest ideal for Burning Day. It came quickly and painfully, that cycle.  
  
When we were renewed and full of spirit, we soared above the treetops to the castle. At long last we were standing on the marble staircase. Kelvar took flight again, and rapped sharply on the great wooden doors.  
  
We waited patiently, for about five minutes. I told Kelvar to knock again. She had just taken flight when the doors opened. Inside the doors stood a tight faced woman with thick black hair. She fell back in shock, and then recovered herself. I wondered why she was shocked to see us. She regained her composture quickly, and started talking.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Minerva Mcgonagall. Please come in." As we stepped inside, the great oak doors closed behind us, causing Kelvar and I to start. However, soon we were flying alongside this strange woman, and the doors were far behind us.   
  
"Fawkes," I said, introducing Kelvar, "and myself We are siblings. You said your name was Minerva?" The woman nodded. "Interesting," I muttered, surveying her. Kelvar was looking curiously at her too. Minerva seemed uncomfortable.  
  
She led us down several long passages, one of which contained several pictures of the founders of Hogwarts, who even I recognized. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, the four founders of Hogwarts. At last, though, we reached a queer looking gargoyle.   
  
"Fizzing Whizzbee!" Minerva shouted. I stared. Was she mentally ill, perhaps? But the gargoyle sprang aside, to reveal a small side-passage. The woman led us in, and suggested that we walk, for the ceilings were low and the walls were narrow. We waddled in, and at the end of the passage, there was a door, upon which Minerva knocked twice.  
  
When the door opened, there stood a man who's age I could not guess, for he looked young and spry, but he had white hair and a white beard, both of which were long enough to tuck into his belt.   
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said in a friendly voice. "My name is Albus Dumbledore." The way he said his name, I think, did something to me . . . I fell in love with the man. Not the way that male and female fall in love, but more like the way that a sister loves a brother. "You can explain where you have come from in the morning, and for now I think that you need sleep. Would you like to have a temporary nest built for you? Or would you prefer to make one yourself?"   
  
Kelvar nodded courteously and said, "We will make one, thank you. Simply provide us with ample materials, and we will gladly make one."  
  
"The entire of Hogwarts is open to you for your nesting place. The students are on summer vacation, so if you would like to nest in the common rooms, that is fine." Kelvar and I looked at each other and nodded our thanks. "Then I bid you good night. Minerva, show them where the proper materials can be found," Albus said with a glint in his eye.   
  
"Good night!" I called, as Kelvar and I turned. Minerva hurried to catch up. We walked in silence down the halls. Minerva showed us where her room was, 'just in case we needed anything.' When we were trying to decide where to sleep, Kelvar suggested that we sleep in the Ravenclaw common room. I said that I was going to nest secretly in Albus Dumbledore's room. Kelvar was disgusted. She said that sneaking around would be disgraceful, and especially sneaking into the Headmaster's room. I considered this, but decided that I wanted too much to find out about Albus.   
  
Thus I could be found, in the dead of the night, trying to sneak into the room where Albus Dumbledore slept. I whispered the password, although I had to use my throat and beak, because the gargoyle could not understand what I was saying. It was a bit difficult. When I finally got past the gargoyle, I had trouble opening the door. But I managed, and then I snuck in the room and found a shelf upon which to sit and wait. I had gotten there only too soon. Albus came through the door precisely 2 minutes and 34 seconds. When he entered, he immediately started scanning the room. I wondered if I had left any signs of my entrance. I settled deeper into the shadows. The man did not notice me.   
  
When he was tucked in bed, I flew down with him. He noticed me at once and started.  
  
"Fawkes," he cried. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"You said that the whole of Hogwarts was open to us," I responded. "I wanted to get a closer look at your room."  
  
"And what of your sister?" he said, clearly unnerved. "Is she also waiting in the one of the teacher's bedrooms?"   
  
"No. She told me off for wanting to come here to admire your room." The compliment to his room did not seem to make him feel better. It seemed strange that it did not, for if someone had complimented me in that manner and on my nest, then I would be delighted. Evidently humans have a different nesting tradition.  
  
"She was right to tell you off!" Albus said. What was wrong with this man? Perhaps I had given him a fright. So I came closer and told him the truth, that I had wanted to learn more about him, and perhaps we could become friends. He settled down at once.  
  
"If you had wanted this, I believe that you should have come earlier in the day. But as you did not, then we shall have to make do with this. Would you like to tell me your story, of how you came here?" And so I told him about our birth, about our stay in the Forbidden Forest. I told him about the baslisk, and about Phoenix 'cycles'. He listened quietly, only interrupting to make a point, or to ask a question. It took until dawn, and then I suggested that the man get some sleep. Before he slept he said that he would tell me about him in the afternoon. So I flew back up to my shelf and slept in deep reverie.   
  
In the morning I woke up drowsily, to find that Albus had left. I exited the room to go to the Great Hall, which Minerva had shown us the previous day. Minerva had told us to expect to get lost, but I did not, once. It did seem as if the halls had shifted places a bit, though.   
  
The Great Hall seemed smaller that day, perhaps because more people were there than last night. All the professor's, and several staff members. I took careful note of one in particular, a huge man with thick black hair and beard. I flew up to Albus, and he asked me what I wanted for eating. I said politely "fish liver with holly on the side please." Albus stared. I stared back. It was then that I noticed Kelvar sitting next to Minerva. She had some strange concoction of meat and . . . something. It looked like the inside of a cracked phoenix egg. Perhaps it was. Albus quickly told a mean looking man on his side to go tell the cooks what was wanted.   
  
After 'breakfast' Albus and I departed to the man's room. I noticed Kelvar leaving with Minerva. She was looking cocky. I wondered why.  
  
We entered the room and Albus pulled up a chair with comfy looking arms. I perched on the arm, and Albus sat down.   
  
"So you want to hear about me," the man said. I nodded. "Hmmm, well, it's a long story."  
  
"I am a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor, and related by marriage to Rowena Ravenclaw. I was born to Lyra Talmien and Celmor Talmien. I gave the name Dumbledore to myself. My parents were witch and wizard, and both went to Hogwarts. My father was in Ravenclaw, and was not very smart, but eager to learn and perform. My mother was in Gryffindor and was top student in her grade. However, she never was a Prefect or Head Girl, because she got in too much trouble. About a year after they graduated, my mother and father got married." Here Albus paused. "I cannot remember much of my childhood, except that the wizard Grindlewald killed all of my family and relatives except my mother, father, and I. I never knew them, but it was devastating for my parents.  
  
"When I went to Hogwarts, my parents came to teach, because it was rumored that Grindlewald wanted to kill them. He never did manage, though for he never dared attack Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the best time of my childhood. I knew Grindlewald would never attack here, so I was safe. I was in Gryffindor.   
  
"When I graduated, I applied for a job teaching at Hogwarts. I got to teach Astronomy for until I was 24. Then the Headmaster switched me to Transfiguration. I loved that subject. It was in that year, though that a boy named Tom Riddle came, and changed my life.  
  
"Riddle was a boy of many strengths, his main ones being dueling and Transfiguration. However in his 3rd year he started learning the Dark Arts. There were many prophecies about him, most of which saying that he had a important role in the future of the Dark and Light magics. Now, though he is the one called Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin."  
  
"Lord Voldemort? Who is he?" I asked, looking at Albus strangely. The man stared.  
  
"Lord Voldemort is just now gaining power. His name is known throughout the British Isles, even though he is just an upstart now. He will grow powerful soon..." He trailed off. "Lord Voldemort - or Tom Riddle - opened the Chamber of Secrets in his 5th year, and was never able to return to the Light after. In his 6th year, he murdered a girl. He gave false proof later that Rebeus Hagrid had committed the crime. Hagrid had been expelled long before I found out about Riddle and his murder.   
  
"Lord Voldemort entered my life once again after he graduated, and it was to murder my father." Albus's eyes dimmed for a minute and then lit up with even more ferocity. "I hunted him down, and found him in league with Grindlewald. I caught them both together and killed Grindlewald, but Voldemort escaped. It was devastating to tell the Ministry . . . you know about the Ministry, do you not?" I nodded eagerly. "They had thought Riddle to be one of our main supporters. He had not yet given himself a name. When he did, Tom Riddle died, and Lord Voldemort was born. The Ministry had him marked as killed by one of their Auror's.  
  
"About three years ago Lord Voldemort started attacking muggles and wizards the same. Since then Hogwarts has been a refuge for wizards and witches. There is not much to tell, and not much has happened since." I nodded; feeling greatly relived that I now knew the man's story.   
  
"When will the students be returning?" I asked, trying to take Albus's mind off rekindled memories.  
  
"September the first. If you wish to meet them, you can come to King's Cross with me."  
  
"That is fine." There were a few uncomfortable moments of silence, and then I took my leave.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  



	2. The Hogwarts Express and More

The Hogwarts Express and More  
The next few days, Kelvar and I spent our time getting to know the Professors. I dearly wanted to know more about the human culture, and the Ministry of Magic. Kelvar was clearly enjoying the company of the House-Elves.   
At long last, September the First was here, and waiting for us to get up and enjoy it. When Kelvar and I woke, we took flight quickly and hurried down to eat with the Professors. Albus and Minerva were waiting for us, Albus being my escort, and Minerva Kelvar's. This, I had been told, was a special occasion, as Albus and Minerva were going to King's Cross on matter's of business, whereas usually they stayed at Hogwarts. It seemed that a new Dark Power was rising.   
Albus and I were to ride up front, with the conductor. Some of the other professor's were coming, but they had a compartment to themselves.  
The train ride was uneventful, except when the lights flashed a bit and the train had to stop. The conductor had to completely re-cast the spell that was keeping it running.   
  
When we first arrived, Platform 9 and 3/4 was nearly empty. There were only a few students, and those were mostly in the seventh year, there with the defence force. I flew up a little passage, and saw a straight wall. Albus came running; yelling at me not to go further.  
  
"What is down there?" I inquired of him.   
  
"It's a magical barrier. It looks real, but you can go right through it and into the Station. Don't try it, though, there are muggles all around, and the will be terrified if a phoenix came through a solid barrier." Albus looked much younger and amused as he said this. I startled myself wondering if he could change his age to suit the occasion. My logical mind pushed this thought out quickly though.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, students started arriving. One of the first ones through the barrier was a boy of about 15 who was looking exhausted. I sensed an aura of magic around him, and recognised him immediately as a werewolf. I had practice from my stay in the Forbidden Forest.   
  
I flew over, wanting to get aquatinted with this strange boy. He turned and stared at me when he heard my wings, though he did not seem wary or frightened, like many others had been of me.   
  
I flew over and he put out his arm for me to rest on, steadily pushing his cart ahead. I turned and stared into his eyes, trusting to luck that he would understand the musical language of the phoenix.  
  
"Hello, werewolf." The boy started and nearly dropped me. I waited for him to regain his composure, and greet me. I had expected him to be afraid and question me, but when he did not break eye contact with me, I knew he would not fear to talk back.   
  
"You are a long way from home, Phoenix of the North." Now it was my turn to start. How had he known that I was from the North? "I am Remus," he said with no trace of pride.  
  
"I am Fawkes. I came from Hogwarts to meet the students, and perhaps make some friends," I said, slightly shyly, betraying my feelings to this strange werewolf. "Come. Let us get your trunk into the train and get nested down." He did not show that he had never heard this expression before. I wondered briefly if he had met a phoenix before.  
  
"Alright. Pick a compartment." I picked one up front, close to Albus and the teachers, but Remus shook his head.  
  
"We can't stay there. I have some friends, see, and we have something planned for the train trip..." he trailed off with a mischievous grin and a strange light in his eyes.   
  
"You may pick, then," I said, looking at him with my head sideways. He picked one just about as far back as you could go. We then hefted his trunk into the storage compartment, and waited for the train to start. Remus and I got to know each other quite well, and he told me about his arch-nemesis, Serverus Snape. After Remus described his visual appearance I realised that Snape was one of the few students who had been waiting when the train pulled up.  
  
'That's Snape, all right. He's always trying to smarm up to the teachers, and probably thought it would do him good to get here early." Remus spat the name 'Snape' like a curse word. "He doesn't get good marks though, and Professors' McGonagall and Sachel hate his guts, because he never turns his homework in on time. Professor Sachel is the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"I know. We have met," I said with a touch of distaste. It did not seem to me that Revjak Sachel liked anybody. He was from Germany, and he loved to teach, but Germany does not have a very good school reputation, and so he came here. Sachel prided himself on being Dumbledore's right hand man, although it was only because he could duel, and had a mind that worked like the Dark Side. He detested the Dark Side, though, even though he could be called just as cruel.  
  
Shortly after that, we went to tell Albus that I would be staying with Remus and his friends. As we were leaving I heard Albus mutter, "By the left, Fawkes has taken up with the Four. It'll be snowing in June soon, what with the things they come up with."  
  
After leaving the Albus with the conductor, Remus peered out the window of our compartment. "My paws, they're here," Remus muttered. He jumped out the door and dashed over to the entrance. I followed as quickly as I could without injuring my wings. Remus was already talking fast to his friends. When I arrived, he quickly introduced me to his friends.  
  
"This is James Potter, and this is Sirius Black. We three are the three most renowned trouble makers in the history of Hogwarts." James, Sirius, and Remus all bowed in unison. "James, Sirius, this is Fawkes."   
  
"We already have a compartment ready. What is this that you three are planning?" I asked softly, as so not to be heard. Sirius and Remus both looked at each other and then at James, who was looking confused. James could not understand my musical speech. Sirius translated.   
  
"James, James," Sirius sighed after relaying what I had said to James. "If you weren't so busy staring at Lily in Care of Magical Creatures, you might be able to understand him." James looked annoyed.  
  
"Well, perhaps if someone I know weren't so busy staring at Cecilia Rend, maybe they wouldn't need updating constantly in transfiguration." I looked about in confusion until Sirius explained.   
  
"Transfiguration is my worst subject. I'm also in love with Cecilia Rend, the prettiest girl in the year." Sirius said this with out the slightest hesitation or embarrassment.   
  
"What about Lily?" James asked indignantly.  
  
"Shut up you two," Remus interrupted. "Lets get to the compartment and explain our exploits to Fawkes."  
  
Inside the train Remus, James, and Sirius explained to me what their grand idea was.  
  
"You've told him about Serverus?" James asked Remus.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ok, listen up," Sirius said to me. "Have you heard of Filibusters Fireworks?" I shook my head. "They are the most brilliant inventions since wands. We have used them many times, since they don't do much except start fires. It was James here who came up with the idea," Sirius said with an admiring glance towards James. "It will be a nice peaceful ride in Snape's compartment. Then, all the sudden it will get really cold, and start snowing. Then Snape's trunk will start smoking. Mr. I don't know how to wash my hair will open his trunk to find all his clothes on fire, while his books are spared and strangely untouched. Just so he won't get school off," Sirius said with a snigger.   
  
"Oh, look Peter is here," Remus exclaimed, looking out the compartment window. "Oh dang, the train is going to leave in 4 minutes. Come on, you two, lets help him with his trunk." Remus, James, and Sirius jumped out of the door and dashed over to help the other boy with his trunk. I followed quietly.  
  
James was fiddling with a clasp on the biggest trunk. Once he got the pocket open, he pulled out an odd looking bag with lumps in it.   
  
"Fawkes, this is Peter Pettigrew, associate mischief maker and friend," Remus said.   
  
"Can you understand the language of the Phoenix?" I asked Peter.   
  
"Yeah. We learned it last year in Care of Magical Creatures. If I remember correctly, James failed that test." James glared at him. Remus looked at his watch.  
  
"Damn," he muttered. "We're going to miss the train if we don't hurry!" James started hauling the trunk over to the storage compartment. I knocked him on the head with my wing, and he turned to stare at me. I took the handle of the trunk in my talons, and flapped off with little trouble.  
  
"Of course," I heard James say, as he and the others got into the compartment. "Phoenixes can carry very heavy loads with ease."  
  
When we were all settled down, Remus explained what we were going to have to do, and what was in the odd looking bag.  
  
"In this bag," he said, indicating the bag James had drawn out of Peter's trunk, "is our most precious possession." He drew out a sample. "Improved Filibuster's Fireworks. Now, rather than exploding, they start smoking, sparking and setting fire to one thing: clothes." James stuffed his fist into his mouth, sniggering uncontrollably, unable to contain himself. "So we are making sure that all of Snape's school robes will be gone, burnt into cinders. Which is an improvement from their normal state, all covered in grease and things." I wondered if Snape was worth all this trouble. Evidently he was, though, as there was more.  
  
"Sirius, you had better get going," James said.   
  
"Right. Hand me the Snow Pellets." I knew, at least, what these were. I had taken a look at Zonko's Joke Shop at Hogwarts during summer vacation. Little pellets that you could attach to the ceiling or walls, these made it suddenly start snowing at an appointed time. You only need three for two thousand snowflakes, which makes it easy to build up.   
  
After Sirius had left, Peter continued from where Remus had left off.   
  
"First, the snow pellets will - obviously - make it snow."  
  
"Peter," Remus said, exasperated. "Fawkes doesn't even know what they are..."   
  
"I know what they are," I interrupted. Peter shot a superior look at Remus.  
  
"So, it suddenly starts snowing in Snape's compartment. His pals all think he started it. Then our improved version of Filibusters Fireworks go off, inside the his trunk, his clothes are set to fire, and all but his schoolbooks are left untouched. Last, but not least, I believe that his Ravenclaw girlfriend will be travelling with him," Peter said calmly.  
  
"Peter! How did you arrange that?" Remus and James asked at the same time; two pairs of eyes glittering delightedly.  
  
"Mostly Snape's own doing, although I had to help him along, with a few well placed whispers into someone's ears..." Peter trailed off innocently.   
  
We sat in silence after that, until Sirius came back with good news.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sirius was practically dancing with happiness. "Listen. I have the snow pellets in place. There's more than planned, though. Over the summer, it seems, Snape was designing his own fireworks. He has them in his trunk, and I prepared them as if they were our own. So don't worry about getting the fireworks down there, James, they're all set up. They are the exact same model as ours, except ours spark. So I added a few of our own that I carry in my pockets in case of emergency. He thus spent all that time developing those fireworks, only to be used against him!" Sirius fell down laughing. "Oh yeah, his girlfriend is there too," Sirius added as an afterthought.  
  
"What's she doing there, Sirius?" Peter asked innocently.  
  
"I dunno," Sirius said with an evil look. "Probably slowly edging away from him." James looked uncomfortable. Peter noticed.  
  
"James is wondering if he will have to make Lily kiss him," Peter said. I laughed.  
  
"You are 15 years old, and you have never been kissed by your girlfriend?" I asked James. Remus translated for him.  
  
"No, why should I have?" He said, annoyed.  
  
"There were a few other Phoenixes in the Forbidden Forest. Female phoenixes, I mean. One of them, Calfyrn, was a beautiful Gold phoenix. I kissed her before my 13th cycle had ended," I said, with very little humility.  
  
"You were 13? Phoenixes obviously get together long before humans do," Sirius said. "Okay Marauders. Lets go to the scene of our handiwork."  
  
As we were going through the compartments, I asked Remus about Snape.  
  
"What if you get caught? Will not Snape try to make you pay for the robes?"  
  
"Oh, sure. That's part of the plan, although it won't be nearly as amusing as Part One," Remus responded. "With luck, we he will ask us at the end of class or something near, because we won't ever give him a private word. He'll have to ask us for the money in front of everybody else in Gryffindor, and he has never asked us for anything except to shut up."  
  
"Ah. I see. Public humiliation," I said, trying my wing at speaking like these boys did.  
  
"Yes, exactly," Remus said.  
  
Peter, who was in front, threw out an arm to stop us.  
  
"Quiet now," he hissed. "We are at the scene of the crime." James drew out a silver, almost transparent flowing cloth. He draped it over himself, and I nearly cried out as he - and it - suddenly disappeared. I took to the air and started to fly backwards, until I saw an arm reach from where James had been standing. It helped Remus under what I now took to be a cloak. As I looked to my side, I saw that Sirius and Peter were doing the same thing. From my side I heard a harsh whisper.  
  
"Invisibility Cloak." I recognised Remus's voice, harsh only when he whispered.  
  
"May I join you?" I asked.  
  
"Of course," Remus said, lifting up the cloak, so that I could perch on his arm. I am not big for a phoenix, and we fit well.  
  
We stood silently against the corner of the compartment. It seemed as though the time passed quickly, even though I was strangely bored. When the plot rolled into motion, the whole of the earth seemed to be spinning.  
  
It started snowing. At the end of the summer, still hot and humid, it was snowing. One could tell that it was not magical, but real snow. It seemed that the Snow Pellets summoned snow, rather than conjuring it. Serverus and his girlfriend, whose name I learned was Sam (short for Samantha), were chatting about the food and the House-Elves at Hogwarts, when it started snowing. Serverus fell out of his seat in surprise, and Sam looked around at the ceiling and the walls. After it had snowed a bit, and was starting to build up, Snape's trunk started emitting sparks and smoking around the clasps. Sam had gone to get a teacher, and Serverus was trying to melt the snow, which did nothing except get the floor and seats wet. When he noticed his trunk, Serverus dashed over and opened it. As he pulled the lid in horror, I got to examine the damage done. It seemed that all of his clothes were already beyond repair, and some of the quills had melted together. The lid started sparking furiously, sending Snape reeling backwards. Just then, Sam came back, leading Revjak Sachel onto the scene.  
  
Revjak quickly stopped the sparking with a handy water spell. Ignoring the snow, he glanced around to check no one was watching. Then he quickly marched down the hall-way with precise steps that would have looked better had he had on a uniform. It seemed logical that he was heading for the front, where Albus and the conductor were. Severus seemed lost for words. He swept the ashes and cinders from inside his trunk, and walked out of the compartment, presumably to throw them out. When he came back his face was red with anger, and he seemed to be muttering about 'Potters'. I assumed he meant James, and hoped that he had not seen James Potter anywhere near this compartment. I felt a tap on my wing, and realised suddenly that James was gagging. From under the cloak I could see Remus gesture out towards where Sam and Snape were sitting. What Snape said I will not repeat to you, for it was not pleasant. Sam was trying to comfort him, and was trying to engage Snape in a kiss. Remus swept his arm over to the door leading back to our compartment. I nodded and we set off quietly. James quit gagging when we led him out the door. Luckily it had been left open, so we did not have to fear for Snape coming after us. We pulled off the invisibility cloak when we were two compartments away. Peter and Sirius came later, and it was clear that they too, had been fighting not to vomit.  
  
The look on Remus's face was of clear exhilaration. I understood this kind of humour. This was not the kind of humour one laughed at, not practical jokes. This was humour you revelled in, humour that you could enjoy simply for the fact that you thought of it, and detailed it, and carried it out. It was humour as a phoenix knows it. Oh we laugh, of course we do. We laugh for different reasons than humans, though, and take pride in our differences.  
  
It took quite a while for Sirius and Peter to change colour, from green to tan, but when they did they were delighted. It seemed the effect of having Samantha there had changed the picture slightly. They had not expected Revjak Sachel to turn up on the scene, but it made no difference. Peter was the only one who was not simply astounded with Sachel's arrival.  
  
"After all it was only logical that Sam should go for Sachel. The head of Slytherin house, and the best of any at seeing clues that lead to us four as culprits, though I wager our nasty, slimy fly already has in mind who he wants to put on trial. What I can't get is why Sachel refused to come. We all know he hates Snape's guts."  
  
We waited a bit and discussed the outcome of our adventure. James, I noticed, had begun to pick up the more advanced features of the musical phoenix speech. He had paid enough attention in Care of Magical Creatures to know the basics; he could not identify them in a rapid conversation. Suddenly Kelvar and two beautiful girls came in through the door that we had just exited. One had long red hair, and the other had brown hair that hung down to the middle of her back. Both had beautiful eyes the colour of emeralds, and both were stunningly pretty. James jumped up and walked over to the red haired one. They were talking fast about Serverus.  
  
"Did you see Snape, James? He looked a mess. There was water all around him, and it was quite cold in his compartment. He had his trunk lying open but he didn't have anything in it, besides schoolbooks. What happened?" the red-haired girl said with a tinge of laughter in her voice. James was looking uncomfortably at Kelvar, and I wondered if it was the fact that he had caused all this, or if Kelvar made him uncomfortable. Sirius had stood up and walked over to the other girl. I suddenly remembered our conversation about girls, and remembered James and Sirius's girlfriends. The red-haired girl must be Lily, and the other Cecilia. James and Sirius were lucky to have such pretty girlfriends.   
  
"I haven't heard anything about this, Lily," James said, confirming who the red-haired girl was. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to Fawkes," He said, beckoning me over. "Lily, Cecilia, this is Fawkes. Fawkes, this is Lily and Cecilia." He introduced us, waving his towards someone when he spoke his or her name.  
  
"Are you the very same Fawkes that Kelvar has been telling us about?" Cecilia asked.   
  
"Indeed I am," I said in my most musical voice. Sirius, who could distinguish those things in a phoenixes voice, got fussy.  
  
"Don't you go flirting with my girlfriend," He warned me, looking very Sirius. "She may be pretty, but she's mine."   
  
"Don't worry, Sirius. I'm on you like glue, for good or ill," She said, leaning against him. This cheered him up greatly.  
  
"For good," He said, and I noticed the pun.  
  
"Oh, sorry James," Lily said, glancing at Kelvar and James, who had been quiet. "This is Kelvar, James. Kelvar, this is James." Remus and Peter were quiet, staring at the ceiling. I guessed they were trying to stamp Serverus's look into their minds for the remainder of their lives.  
  
James and Kelvar seemed to cheer up after they had been introduced. I told James that she was my sister, and he warmed to her, even saying that if I wanted I could tell her about the prank. I wondered how she would take it.  
  
There was nothing of interest that happened the rest of the train ride, besides when Revjak Sachel came by looking like a mad bull. He stormed to the other end of the compartment and accidentally stepped on Remus's foot. Remus winced and kept his face in the wince, until Revjak had left. Then he let out a howl that was just as wolf-like as his nature. James, Sirius, and Peter crowded around him and forced him to tell them what happened.   
  
We heard nothing more from Serverus, until we saw that Revjak had given him permission to conjure some new robes for the time being. Kelvar and I left the six fifth years to join our escorts. Albus, Minerva, Kelvar, and I got a large boat with funny triangles as wings. I assumed they were for catching the wind. Albus sat in the bow, while Kelvar and I flew up and perched on the wooden poles holding up the triangles. The trip across did not take long, and I enjoyed it immensely. We settled ourselves at the high table for teachers, and watched the students file in. I saw Remus and other five come in with the fifth and sixth years. Serverus, I saw, did not look at all happy. In fact, he looked exhausted.  
  
Kelvar and I drew stares, but we ignored them. The food was excellent, and Albus seemed happy. I ignored the Sorting. There were none there who looked extraordinary, or any who had a magical aura. Albus had a question for me. He leaned over and spoke quietly: "Do you know anything about Serverus?"  
  
"I know him, yes," I said slowly.  
  
"His trunk was mysteriously set to fire, and all but his schoolbooks were burnt to cinders. Do you know who might have done it?" So this was what his questioning was leading up to.   
  
"No, Albus, I know nothing about this incident." He considered me f or a moment, as if wondering if he could trust me. Then he looked away and started eating again.  
  
" I though you might, having spent the train ride with four of the most renowned trouble makers in Hogwarts history."  
  
Kelvar and I ate until we could eat no more. After dinner we headed upstairs to where we would nest. We were building a new one tonight, as I had requested of Albus, in the Gryffindor Tower. Albus had had no objection to this, seeing as Kelvar and myself had made excellent friends with the six Gryffindor fifth year students. There were other fifth year female students whom I did not know, two to be precise.   
  
Our nest was smaller than usual but still comfortable. The night was short and I slept well. Kelvar did not have an easy time of adjusting to her new surroundings, as she is not one for change. The morning dawned bright and clear, and I was up to see it.   
  
I stretched my wings a bit and patrolled the halls. It was interesting to watch sleepy first years creep out of bed and try to find their way around. I am not sure whether they found me helpful or not, for though I gave advice as to how to get from here to there, I spoke in riddles as a sphinx does. Though I have to add that I was not nearly as vicious as one of their kind.  
  
I ate my morning meal and flew back up to meet Remus and the gang. I could not find them though, and flew off to the library. The library was my favourite place to stay, and the history books at Hogwarts are most detailed.  
  
To my surprise, I found that Remus and James were there, reading their Transfiguration homework.  
  
"Where are Peter and Sirius?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Errands," James said shortly. Remus looked at me, then James, then back to me. He trusted me more than James did, apparently.  
  
"James," he said quietly. "We can trust the phoenix." James looked at Remus, as if trying to determine his true intentions. Remus's aurora of magic was burning brightly and colourfully; he was not lying. James, of course, could not see the magical aurora that bound Remus and all magical things together, so he had to rely on his feelings. James stood up and walked to Remus, he asked a few questions and then came straight to me.   
  
"Fawkes," He said, looking very much like a man who is truly apologizing, " I'm sorry that I did not trust you earlier, or today. I am accustomed to keeping secrets from all but Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I apologize for misplacing my trust and hope you will accept them."  
  
"When one states his apologies so well," I said slowly, that he might understand me better, "what can another do but accept them?" His face slowly broke into a smile as he translated my words in his mind.   
  
"What Sirius and Peter are doing is more than I would tell anyone but the most trusted companion," he said quietly. "They are currently in a dark tunnel, on their way through a secret passage into Honeydukes." I stared. James nodded. "We've found several passages in Hogwarts that nobody." Then, slowly, he began to sing in the phoenix speech. He had a beautiful voice, low and base in tone, and he told me their nicknames in musical tones. Moony, Wormtail, Prongs, Padfoot. It was almost as if he was using telepathy, such was the mental impact it had upon me. He did not know the language well, but he was the only human I knew that had the daring to speak back to a phoenix in a phoenix's native language.   
  
"On a lighter note," James said in English, "They are supposed to be bringing in Butterbeers by the dozens. We drink lots of those things you know. Also just about anything they have new. Each new year since third year we have gone down and tried all the new stuff. This year we know about the tunnel, so everything is simplified, provided nobody catches us."  
  
Things were lighter between The Marauders and myself after that day. I was sure that Remus had told the others about the conversation James and I had, although I was left to wondering why their names were names that might fit animals.  



	3. O Elbereth Gilthoniel!

A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
Siliveren penna mírel  
O menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
O galadhremmin ennorath,   
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
Nef aear, sí nef aearon!  
J. R. R. Tolkien, the Fellowship of the Ring  
_______________________________________________________________________  
The weeks following James' confession to me were some of the greatest in my life. Because of the increasing Dark activity, there were non-student scouts constantly patrolling the perimeter of the grounds. On occasion, Kelvar and I were sent into the Forbidden Forest, because we knew the area best, and best how to evade danger. We did not want to evade danger though, for phoenixes have an adventurous streak buried inside everything else. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter had taught Kelvar and I how to have fun, and it involved being reckless at times. One time James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter convinced us to take them with us on our scouting trips. They were smuggled out under the invisiblily cloak on a Saturday evening. It was quite an event.  
  
"Hmmm, so this is what the interior of the Forbidden Forest looks like, hmmm?" Sirius stated, surveying the lands. "Oh dear, we should have brought Remus. Full moon tonight, hmmm?" he said with a sidelong glance at me. "Well, lets get started." James, who could almost fully understand me, now, muttered something about Sirius being a bee.   
  
"So, are we going to split up?" Remus asked me. "It seems logical."   
  
"Of course," I said. "Who is going with who, and how many in each group?" I asked the boys.  
  
"Hmmm... since there are only two of us here who know this forest, and there are six of us, we will go in threes, one navigator among each group," James and Sirius responded, parts of their speech in unison, others off beat. "Nominate the pickers for each group," Sirius said. Everyone nominated James and Sirius, even themselves, who each voted for the other one. James stood formally in the center of our little group and bowed once, twice, thrice, while Sirius stood by and pretended to blush. Peter fake-punched James in the stomach and Remus patted Sirius sympathetically. Kelvar and I took wing and circled the air 'till Remus and Sirius got that we were impatient.  
  
"Hmmm... I want Kelvar for my navigator," Sirius said, surveying the group. That left me with James, which went without saying.   
  
"I'll take Remus," James said, it being his turn to pick first.  
  
"Poor Peter..." Remus said. "Always last to get picked."  
  
"Poor Peter? Poor Sirius is more like it! I have to live with that doofus?" Peter accepted this without shame, indeed, stuck his chest out as though he had been paid a great compliment. Kelvar circled the boys, impatient to set off.   
  
"Ahem, one more thing, if you get into trouble, send up red sparks," James said, serious again. I led James and Remus into the woods, my homeland. Homeland? One could not call the Forbidden Forest a home. The term 'home' implies a place that you love, a place where you live and enjoy. Home? No. House? Maybe. Haven? Perhaps it was safer than other places, but there were many better places to stay.  
  
Remus was impatient for action. He bounced around, jumping here and there. I finally told him to climb a tree, and lifted him to the first branch of one. He eagerly jumped up to the top branches and yelled down that he was mad at me for being a phoenix, thus bird, and him being a human, restrained to the ground. Then he nearly fell out.   
  
I flew up to him in haste, wondering what could have frightened him so much. I landed next to him, and asked him anxiously what had transpired.  
  
"By Salazar's wand, a phoenix, or it looked like one, twice your size, black as midnight." He was panting, and I stared at him.  
  
"Black?" I asked  
  
"As the space behind a nebula."  
  
"Remus, get out of here."  
  
"What? Why?" He asked, clearly puzzled.  
  
"That was a Phoenix, you judged right, but a there are only one in one-thousand Black phoenixes born to a female. They live extraordinary long lifetimes, even for a phoenix, cannot learn any language but their own, and are deadly to werewolves. I could list their characteristics for an hour or more, but get out of here!" I grabbed his arm and flew him down to James, where Remus gave a short explanation and dashed away, James at his heels. I had no idea what I was going to do. Perhaps go up and talk? About what? Perhaps the best idea was to go report to Dumbledore. Our scouting job was not finished, though. Suddenly, I had an idea, something to do rather than sitting on a tree branch. I hurtled down at breakneck speed and flew in the general direction that James and Remus had run in. As I just barely skimmed the top of their heads, I spoke one word: 'Dumbledore.'   
  
I had to get back fast, and I thought of doing a flip to get me turned around faster, but decided against it. I had never done a barrel roll or a flip in the air, and wanted to keep it that way. I turned sharply, expecting to see the Black phoenix looming up in front of me, but I saw no one. I looked for the tallest tree there was in the forest, and found one tall enough to suit my needs. I perched, not on the uppermost branches, but the ones hightest that would support a Black phoenix. I puffed out my chest, held my tail, longer than most, high in the air, hoping against hope that I was not committing suicide. I let a great warning call go out, to tell the other phoenix that there was another occupant who claimed dominance, and that this one had human allies. I heard nothing in response. I swiveled my head around to see if perhaps the other one was there... and saw nothing. I cocked my head to the side. Something was wrong. I turned to the other side, and suddenly found myself rolling across the tree branch curled up. The phoenix had hurtled straight for me as soon as I turned my head to the side. I straightened myself, and stood staring up into the eyes of a majestic creature. I checked his magical aurora, and much to my surprise there was no evil in it. So I stared back at him, having no fear of what might come to me, now that I knew he was not evil. My thoughts of good and evil were interrupted by the Black's first words. It seemed to me that if someone had put our words onto a sheet of paper as music, his part would have been played by the bass, and mine by the viola.  
  
"You have no friends here, they have not arrived yet." So he knew that I had sent Remus and James for Albus. "I am king of this forest. In your absence I have taken over."   
  
"Do you serve the Dark Ones?" saying their name as a phoenix would refer to them, and knowing the answer already. He looked at me, as though trying to decide whether to answer, or whether I was stupid and not worth his time. I waited calmly.  
  
"No, the Dark Ones have tried to overpower me several times. They will try many more. They will not succeed." He spoke this as a simple statement, rather as when a feather is dropped in flight, it falls to the ground. It was a fact, not something that he hoped or thought. For that matter, everything that he had said so far had been a fact. Well, it proved he was honest.  
"You are a more noble phoenix than I have seen. My name is Fawkes," I said, deciding to trust him with my name.  
  
He looked at me and cocked his head. "If you would trust a Black with your name, and one that just nearly killed you, I would say that you are also noble. Did you have rule over this forest before I came here?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Come then, show me the east edges of the forest. I am not familiar with the east. 'Tis a dangerous place." I considered. The east was the side closest to Hogwarts castle, and I assumed that I could get the Black introduced to Albus easier there. I nodded my agreement.  
  
"Then let us set off."  
  
I had had the most experience with the east side, so thus it was not hard to show the Black around, and warn him of what to beware of. As I waited for Albus, I thought that the Black was good company, though he spoke solemnly and rarely. Soon I saw Albus walking calmly through the trees.  
  
"King," I said, not yet knowing his name, "this is Albus Dumbledore. A friend of mine, and, though a human, he shows no claim of dominance over the Birds," I said referring to phoenixes as we do occasionally. The Black nodded his great head, and Albus bowed, when he reached us.   
  
"May your nestlings always be happy," he said, in the Language of the Phoenix. He did not sing nearly as well as James, though. "May I ask your name?" I averted my eyes for a split second, as it was very impolite to ask one's name, before they had offered it.  
  
The Black saw it, and realised that I had not told Albus about this custom, nor even prepared for this encounter at all. He learns a great deal from your every move, I thought in amazement, for I had never seen anyone do it as well as him. "Elbereth," he said. Albus inhaled very quickly, and I turned to look at him.   
  
"Albus? Are you alright?" He nodded, calm again.  
"Elbereth is the name of an elf, an almost sacred character in the Lord of the Rings muggle series. It was my favorite childhood series, though it was written by muggles." Elbereth smiled slightly, as well as a phoenix can.  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
Things went fine after that. Albus invited the huge Black phoenix to stay at Hogwarts, and he declined with majestic politeness. When it was about time for dinner, I realised that I had completely forgotten about Sirius, Peter, and Kelvar. Albus and I were making our good-byes anyhow, and I hurtled up to the castle, muttering a hurried apology to Albus as I sped past him. To my very great relief, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were all sitting at the Gryfindor table. Kelvar was with Lily and Cecilia. I flew up to the High Table to tell the staff where Albus was. I then flew back down to the boys.   
  
"Fawkes, what was that thing?" Peter asked, evidently having heard the stories, just not been able to believe them, or hadn't gotten out of Remus and James what it was.  
  
"It was a Black phoenix. Have you read about them?" James, Remus, and Peter shook their heads, but Sirius paused.  
  
"Haven't we, though? In Professor Binns class, he was noting how phoenixes used to get involved in goblin affairs, and he brought up the fact that, more often than not, Black phoenixes sided with the goblins. Then he got into them remember? Wanted us to write a paper on them, and then realised that there probably wasn't enough stuff in the library on them to make a two inch long paper." James was nodding his head, but Remus and Peter still didn't remember. "Ok, well, we did, so there," Sirius said, looking exasperatedly in between Peter and Remus.   
  
"What is this about Black phoenixes being a deadly peril to werewolves?" Remus wanted to know.  
  
"The magical makeup of a Black phoenix automatically triggers the werewolf transformation, if the werewolf is around for too long. The werewolf will then go crazy, something like rabies. It will storm around in a rage, and then fall to the ground unable to move because of the thirst they neglected during their rampage. However, you do know about the Wolfsbane potion being researched? From it's makeup, it sounds as if a werewolf could take this potion and be perfectly safe from a Black phoenix," I said, knowing that this news would come as a delight to Remus.  
  
The dinner was quite enjoyable after that, and I went up to my nest in the Gryffindor common room, ready for a long sleep. I reflected then, on Elbereth, and thought that I should perhaps read this 'Lord of the Rings.'   
  
Breakfast the next morning was excellent, better even, than most. I got fresh tuna and rainbow fish. The meal went by quickly.  
  
I flew down to the Forbidden Forest, to notify Elbereth of Remus's predicament. He didn't look like he had gotten much sleep, and I did not know how angry a Black phoenix could get, so I left with all haste. I went to the Library with James and Remus to finish up a paper on Animagi. While they were looking up books on Animagi transformations, I went hunting for books on Black phoenixes. I found nothing.   
  
The day passed just as quickly as breakfast had, after I came back from the library.  
  
The next few weeks, leading up to Thanksgiving were great fun. The Marauder's were not nearly as active as I had heard that they were in recent years. After that first prank on the train, not much else was pulled, until Christmas. Elbereth and I got to know each other very well, though he never did speak much. I looked up 'The Hobbit' among Albus's personal library, and started the book. I was up long hours, teaching myself to read the English language fully enough to understand J. R. R. Tolkein's queer language. After I finished that, I started on The Fellowship of the Ring. When I came to the Elvish poem* with Elbereth's name I spent a long time learning how to say the words in my native language, and then memorizing it. Albus was also busy. He was contending with the uprising Dark Arts, and negotiating with Elbereth. Elbereth was already our patrol group, and he was effective, since he kept the werewolves out of the forest, or simply killed them. When he did make them go on a rampage, he would swoop down and break their neck. Once, on a particularly large one, I had to help.   
  
Around Thanksgiving, Kelvar and I were sent to a village on the outskirts of London. That village was supposedly targeted for the first real raid of the Dark forces. The only reason Kelvar and I were there, was because we would be more effective in fighting Dementors than humans. Once Lord Voldemort heard that his dementor's would no longer be as effective because there were several phoenixes there, he left off the attack. Kelvar and I were stationed there as if we were in the army, for about a month. "It will be a classroom for the human world, one for someone of all ages," Albus had said when trying to convince me to go.  
  
"But I do not like the curriculum," I retorted. I detest war with every fiber in my body.   
  
When Kelvar and I returned, we found that there had been some slight changes to Hogwarts castle. There was now a password for every door, including the front doors. The castle had been searched top to bottom, and a few more secret passageways were blocked off, and no longer secret. That was just about all, though except that fewer students were allowed out after dark, and any one found roaming the castle at night were given detention and had thirty points taken from their house. James and Sirius were still up and about at night, they just knew how to stay hidden. Occasionally Remus and Peter would come too, but they had to work harder for their O. W. L.'s, which would come in March. I had to reread much of The Fellowship of the Ring in order to start on The Two Towers, as I had lost my place in my month away from home, in a place where I was on my guard at all times. Albus seemed very busy then, and we rarely spoke. Christmas came quickly.  
  
I had done nothing to prepare for Christmas, it seemed that the time had passed so quickly. Christmas Day came all to soon. Even had I wanted to, I could not have gotten anyone any sort of gift, as I had no money. Phoenixes have no need for money. I could go out and fetch them a fish or something, but I doubt anyone but Kelvar would like that. Remus and James, however, had noticed how much time I spent with my beak inside The Two Towers, and had gone through much trouble with their parents to get me a copy of all four books. I thanked them profoundly, and was unable to set my voice back on tune for quite a while.  
  
Albus had gotten me a poetry book, with all sorts of poems, large and small. I enjoyed it immensely. Kelvar and I went fishing for each other. I brought her a bass, knowing it was her favorite. She dropped a rainbow fish at my talons, and had it all cleaned up for me.   
  
I spent much of my time with Elbereth now, helping him clear the forest. It was a marvel to work with him, it seemed that he could have taken on a basilisk if he wanted. A few days after Christmas, he did. He spotted the giant snake slithering through a pile of leaves.  
  
"Listen. I am going to go over to that tree, and await your signal," he pointed to a tree almost directly opposite us. "You will go down and draw the basilisks head in the opposite direction, and do not drop eye contact with it! You will signal me, and I shall hurtle down like the lightning of Zeus." This seemed to be a ritual of his. Before tackling an enemy, he would give an example as to what he would be like, what he would imitate. What is your signal?" I thought a moment and then demonstrated, bending my wings inward so that my feathers pointed at my crest. "Good," he said, and then flew off to the tree he had pointed to. I took a deep breath, and took wing. I flew down to where the basilisk had slithered. I let out a hunting cry, drawing its attention. He reared up and I circled his head. I drew the back of his neck away, and then quickly gave the signal. True to his word, Elbereth flew straight out, almost a second after I had given the signal. Talons leading he smashed into the basilisk's neck, and as I pulled up I could see him clenching and unclenching his talons. In a few seconds the basilisk lay dead. I watched the thing sway, in its death throes, and then fall with a dead thump to the ground. I knew Elbereth did not take pleasure in this, to him it was simply a necessity. I flew over to where he had settled himself on a rock in a stream, to wash off.  
  
"Elbereth," I said as I helped him to wash his talons, and indeed, his legs. "When you get out there, on the battlefield, are you really yourself? Or does some demon inhabit you, some god or goddess inhabit you, simply using you for their purposes?"  
  
Elbereth considered for a long time before answering. "I think that when one is on a battlefield, they know who they are fighting for, and what the reality is, that they are taking lives, and ruining spirits. But I do not know that one is really in control of his actions. In the heat of battle, with magic and adrenaline flowing in you if you are a wizard, and with adrenaline flowing in you if you are a muggle, you do not quite have control. So then, a God who is siding with you inhabits you. However, I think that whether you fight with honor, or whether just to win, is determined by you. Thus you can choose the God who controls your body, but he still controls you."  
  
I considered these words for a long time. Even though it was the dead of winter, I stood in the deepest part of the stream and cleaned myself as I had not done in several weeks. I cleaned and thought. I remembered the words of the poem; A Elbereth, Gilthoniel, and I knew then that Elbereth had chosen a god who was good, honorable, and an excellent fighter. I thought about the battle with the basilisk, and wondered which god I had chosen.   
  
The next few days were dreary and cold. Remus endured another transformation during those days. I spent all my time in the castle, except once when I ventured out to invite Elbereth in. He declined. I went to Kelvar's nest (for she always did make better nests than I did) and dropped my beak into the Two Towers. So far I did not like it nearly as much as The Fellowship of the Ring, but it was still good. Elbereth's speech after the battle with the basilisk stayed in my mind. I tried to decide which god or goddess Aragorn had chosen, or which small Sam Gamgee had picked. For one might have been better in battle than the other, but each was still forced to enter combat.   
  
After the cold had passed, I spent all my time either with The Marauders or with Elbereth and Kelvar, who had become good friends also.   
  
"You know, I want to take a look at the bottom of that lake," James said one day, while we were walking around the lake with our toast. "I really want to look at the bottom of that lake."  
  
"What d'you expect to find down there?" Peter asked with a snigger.   
  
"I dunno, maybe some mermaids. Grindylows. Who knows, maybe even the giant squid?" James responded, choosing to ignore Peter's snigger.  
  
"James, James. Don't you ever pay attention in class?" Sirius said shaking his head in mock sympathy. "Professor Sachel was telling us about underwater trips just a few weeks ago. He said that your best chance would be human transfiguration, or the Bubble Head Charm."  
  
"Thanks, Sirius!" James said, and with out another word cast a warming spell on himself, dove into the water, and transfigured himself into a dolphin. Sirius, Remus, and Peter gaped after him. Sirius shook his head again.   
  
"Bad form. He had to do it in broad daylight! And on the near side of the lake, too. I fear the man has gone completely out of his wits." Peter and Remus nodded.  
  
"So we just have to go in and help him!" Remus said, his face breaking into a smile.   
  
"Of course! Would we leave a friend, mad or not, in the lake alone? Absolutely not!" Peter said. I stared at the three of them, and laughed softly. "What?" Peter asked me.   
  
"How am I going to make it through?" I asked them. They stared at me.  
  
"Surely you weren't expecting to go in with us?" Remus asked.  
  
"Come, would you leave me on the shores alone?" I asked.  
  
" Well, no, but..."  
  
"We wouldn't normally but..."  
  
"Oh come on, just get it out in the open!" Sirius said. "Fawkes, James does not normally do things like that. We would like to find out what he is up to. And we were reading the other day about how phoenixes can't swim."  
  
"Well, has it ever been proven?" I asked.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then consider me out of the ordinary."   
  
"Er... Fawkes, have you ever tried to swim?"  
  
"Well, I don't believe so, but I am sure I can manage."  
  
"Fawkes, stand to sense-"  
  
"As you are doing?" I asked pointedly. Sirius and Remus grinned.  
  
"Ok, you win," Remus said, grinning broadly. Sirius and Peter nodded solemnly. Remus and Sirius drew their wands, and cast the spells on me, then on each other, while Peter fumbled with his. After a few moments, we were ready to go. We walked around to where we were just out of sight of the castle. Remus and Sirius went first, each diving into the lake effortlessly and perfectly in unison, looking as though they had been born to the water. Peter and I followed, being slower and having less experience with the water. I took to the air, and then hurtled down in a fine dive, but for the fact that I did not pull up when I should have normally, as so to avoid the ground. As I hit the water, I knew immediately that I could live in this water. It was like flying, only in slow motion, as the liquid slowed your motions down. The water was more soothing than the air, and I knew that in this place I would not fall. The normal rules did not apply in the water. Oh it was bliss... I have been told what the Imperius Curse feels like, and I think the water was just the same.  
  
As soon as I had mastered slow-motion flying, I flew over to where Sirius, Remus, and Peter were hovering. Sirius nodded to us and we set off looking for James. Suddenly Remus spun around, and pulled upright. He pointed to a human figure, swimming in the opposite direction. We hurtled off, plummeting into the deep.  
  
We soon caught up to James, who was looking at a group of grindylows, though he kept his distance. He was fingering his wand, as though wondering if he would need it. Then he heard us coming, and spun around. When he realised who we were, he waved to us. He tried to speak, and we could just barely understand him.   
  
"Merpeople!" he bubbled. "Beyond that horde..." He gestured towards the grindylows. The four of them grinned at each other, and drew their wands. I watched in amazement.   
  
"You are not thinking of attacking them, are you?" I sang anxiously. "I should hope not..." I said, in a quieter voice.   
  
"Oh, no, just getting past them," Remus said mischievously. "Fawkes, you can participate if you want, but if you would like, you can just circle around them."  
  
"I think that I will go with you. There is safety in numbers," I said, not believing my own words, not with these four.   
  
Thus it was, that a few minutes later, we could be seen nursing small wounds, and setting off to see the merpeople - whoever they were.   
  
The merpeople turned out to be rather . . . overvalued, shall I say? They seemed to me rather like humans, but for their legs, which were not legs at all, but fins. James and Sirius had fun teasing their odd ways, and I spent my time learning better how to fly in this water. After about fifteen minutes watching the merpeople, we set off back towards the shore. Remus claimed he saw the giant squid, and it was not until Peter said he had too that I believed it.   
  
I begged the others to let me stay in for a while, and they agreed. Sirius said he'd come; he wanted a glimpse of the giant squid too. So we set off, and Sirius got his wish.  
  
We were swimming the perimeter of the lake when I nudged Sirius and motioned with my wing towards the center. It was the giant squid. Sirius's eyes went wide and he motioned towards the giant squid, indicating that we should swim to it. We hurtled off, Sirius in the lead. We got as close as we could before the squid turned and shot off into the darkness. Sirius looked like he had wanted a closer look. I was glad we had only gotten as far as we had.   
I very rarely went into the lake again, though I started taking frequent baths in a tub. Kelvar was amazed at me. I told her what happened, and she tried it herself, though she didn't like it nearly as much as I did, though she still enjoyed it.   
  
The months of the winter passed in a blur, as before. I cannot understand why time was flying so fast, escaping my grip.   
It was late March before time slowed again. I had done very little the past months, other than talk with my friends. Elbereth had his talons full with werewolves; they were filling the forest faster than he had imagined they could. He frequently needed my help, and Kelvar started assisting him also. He very rarely asked her though, it seemed to be injuring his pride to admit he had more than he alone could handle.  
  
Then, around the end of March, Kelvar and I had to go again to a village to defend against the forces of Lord Voldemort. It was a small village; I cannot even recall the name now. But it was heavily populated with muggle-born wizards and witches, thus prominent in Lord Voldemort's eyes. Elbereth had decided to come also. He said that he would worry about werewolves later, as innocent peoples lives were at stake. I was nervous about the battle to come, and spent most of my time with Elbereth and Kelvar, rather than getting to know the people. However, I did meet a few Unspeakables, they were here as defense also. No aurors had come, for they were not so good in the thick of battle as in one-on-one dueling and tracking.   
  
Elbereth told me much of his experience fighting battles. He was obviously aware of my nervousness and fear. I bounced around on my talons when the air of battle reached us, for rather than fear, I felt excitement. I was ready for anything. I was ready to kill those who wanted so desperately to start a long-lasting war. And then, when early morning mist settled on us, I felt something I had only read about in The Fellowship of the Ring and The Two Towers. I felt anger, so hot as the mist was cold. It was surprising, I thought as we watched figures gliding towards us, and more human figures running, firing the first of the curses. Surprising, I thought, how angry I was, and how dizzy I was, all at the same time. I looked over to Elbereth on my side, his eyes narrowed, and his wings flexing, ready at first notice to take off. I turned, as time slowed down to the point where a second was a minute, a minute was an hour, to Kelvar. Kelvar, my beautiful sister, as majestic as ever, trembling from her beak to her red and silver plumage. This would be her first fight in which one got bloodied, the worst she had done was distract a werewolf for Elbereth to slay it.  
  
Then time speeded again, and suddenly all the Death Eaters were swarming around us, and I was up in the air and diving on all who were open for a strike. I took out many eyes, and a few times dove into a rib cage to take out a heart. But that was rare. Then the main strike force came.   
  
Several dementors glided towards us, and Elbereth and I flew into the air in unison, side by side. I had no idea where to strike, so I aimed for the hood. As my talons struck fabric that was not fabric, I clenched them as tight as I could.   
  
"O Elbereth, Gilthoniel!" I cried, shouting the first thing that came into my head, to keep my mind on the battle. I kept flying straight ahead, and suddenly I shot forward as the cloak came loose, and the dementor dissolved into mist, before anyone could see its face. Elbereth was imitating my motions a split second slower, on a second dementor. Together we downed several, and none got a strike at the humans.   
  
The Death Eaters and our defense force were having a hard time of it. Our defence force was crowded in, so few spells that could kill were released. The Death Eater's main force was mainly on defense, so they were unable to fire the Killing Curse, that being the favorite of Death Eaters. I was unable to do anything about it, so I struck hard at the eyes of several, putting them out of action. Once we had gained the advantage in numbers, and the Death Eater's realised it, they Dissaprated away, carrying the unconscious forms of wounded companions. Heartless as they were, they still carried the bodies of companions in need of help. Or perhaps they feared the wrath of Voldemort if they did not try to keep each other alive.  
  
As I watched the last of them Dissaprate away, I felt my wings falling limply to my sides, and I fluttering down to the ground. Elbereth and Kelvar were at my side instantly.  
  
"What is wrong, Fawkes? Are you hurt?" Elbereth asked, concern in his eyes.  
  
"No.... Why, Elbereth? Why must wars such as this raze the world, and what happened to the people who start it? I asked him, though talking more to myself.   
  
"What is it that makes them do this?" Elbereth looked away, thinking. But Kelvar answered me.  
  
"Many of them were mistreated in childhood, and developed a grudge against a certain kind of people, muggles, usually, in the case of wizards. This grudge sets them apart from others, and they feel lonely or depressed. Then they start to feel anger towards those who neglected them when they used to be friends, who neglected them because they were starting to radiate evil. Then, slowly, their anger turns into anger against all things, alive and non-living. I do not know how I know this. I just do." Elbereth, who had turned back to listen, nodded his approval. I stared at the ground. Kelvar followed my gaze, feeling the same as I was, perhaps even worse. She was handling her feelings better than I, thinking them over rather than brooding on them. Elbereth stayed with us for a bit, then hurried off to a mediwizard who had Apparated onto the battlefield. He looked like he was asking for something. I knew he was asking for a potion that would put us to sleep, to shake off the prospect of taking lives and changing the future. The mediwizard pulled a small vial from his cloak and tucked it inside Elbereth's wing, telling him something about the vial. He carried it over to us and explained.  
  
"It is a potion for sleep, though it cannot take the dreams out of your mind, and you will be surely be visited in the night. It is very potent, and will put you out for several hours, though there is not much. Drink it now." He laid a dish in front of us, where he got it from, I do not know. Holding the vial awkwardly with one talon, he pulled the cork out with his beak, and poured the contents onto the dish. I stood up on wobbly legs, and drank what seemed to be half the amount. I slowly, sluggishly, flew over to a soft looking patch of grass; what seemed the only green one among a field of blood-coloured grass. As   
  
I toppled onto the grass, I could feel myself losing consciousness and falling into slumber.  
  
I awoke feeling much better, though dizzy, and I stood up. Kelvar was still asleep next to me. I did not feel much up to flying, so I waddled over to where the mediwizards were tending to several wounds and curses that had not been taken off. As I looked to where the bodies of the dead Death Eaters were, I realised just how small the attack had been. Only four Death Eaters had been killed, the rest only wounded, and only seven of us were dead. Elbereth had been busy helping the mediwizards clean up, and he had not had a chance to wash himself. I could tell, just looking at him, that he had been our most valuable ally. I was sure that if he had not been there, we would have lost that battle. I took his place to give him a chance to wash and preen his feathers. I felt dizzy the entire day, and was glad of work to do, for otherwise I would have felt lost.   
  
Elbereth, Kelvar, and I flew back, not having the same powers of Apparition as wizards. We spoke little, and Elbereth respected our silence, for he knew of our plight. He must have felt it before, as everyone has a first battle, if they have any at all.  
  
When we returned to Hogwarts, Elbereth departed immediately for the forest, leaving Kelvar and I to report to Albus. We did not see anyone on our way to his office, and for that I was thankful, and I knew Kelvar felt the same. We entered Albus's office, and he turned to meet us.  
  
"Welcome home," he said quietly. "You have had a tiring experience."   
"I think that is an understatement," Kelvar said with the first hint of a laugh in her voice that I had heard in almost a week. I was too tired to care.  
"I think that since the battle went so well, you should go to your nests to sleep. I have asked the students to leave you for a bit of quiet, until you are ready." I nodded once, turned, and slowly flew through the door that I had left open. I heard it click behind me and knew that Kelvar was following.   
We settled down in our nests, and slept for hours. I would not be surprised if I had slept for a twenty-four hours, but I never asked anyone, and no one told me whether I had or had not.   
  
I awoke on the full moon. As soon as I was refreshed and ready to go, I flew down to the Forbidden Forest to help Elbereth with the werewolves. I discovered that he, too was asleep, and so I set off alone. I was only able to find three, and dispose of two, but the third I let go. I knew that I should not do so, but it seemed that I knew him from somewhere, and the prospect of more killing, of one that I thought I knew, was more than I could handle. I herded him over to the far side of the forest, and kept him at bay, until the moon set and his transformations back began. Once he had resumed his usual appearance, I still did not recognise him, though I still thought I knew him from somewhere. Perhaps it was just a feeling.  
  
Elbereth awoke and apologised to me for being asleep. I told him he had earned a nap.   
  
I flew back up for a quick sleep before James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter awoke. I awoke to find their eager stares awaiting my eyes.   
  
"Fawkes!" Remus said. "We were so worried!"  
  
"Oh Lord, so was I," I said, looking at their anxious faces in mock sympathy. That drew a small laugh.  
  
"What happened?" James asked. "What was it like?" I took a deep breath and thought through all the swear words I knew to reassure me. There were only two. Then I relived my story. I was surprised how much I told them, though I did not tell them how much I had felt after the battle. That was something to tell Remus and James, perhaps only Remus. While I was explaining about our manner of killing the Death Eater's - to rip their hearts out, or go for the eyes - I felt a shudder go through Peter that I did not feel through any of the others. I thought perhaps he was just a bit grossed out by the thought of the blood and gore, but it did not seem that way. I looked into his eyes, but he refused to meet mine. It was unnerving.  
  
When I finally fell silent, I waited for reactions. I got none, not until   
  
I prompted them.   
  
"Will you wait the day out sitting there staring at me?" I asked patiently, just the opposite of what I was feeling.   
"Oh Fawkes.... We had no idea what this was about..." James said, almost moaning in sympathy.   
  
"Fawkes... was it really that bad?" Remus clucked anxiously. I nodded slowly.  
  
"Worse." Kelvar had awoken.  
  
"Oh dear," Peter said quietly. They all sounded like nesting mothers, sympathetic to the last. Sirius remained silent.  
  
"Sirius? You seem quiet," Kelvar said, turning her golden eyes to Sirius.  
  
"I want to kill the scum that started this war. I want to be an Auror." I turned my eyes to Sirius, just as Kelvar had done. His mouth was set in a determined frown; his eyes were narrowed and hard. He did not have the coldness in his eyes that Death Eaters have, but they were like metal, hard and set.  
  
"You were best off staying out of this war," Kelvar said. "Men will die. People will lose friends. But that does not have to happen to any of us. We do not have to be torn from each other. Not if we stay out of this." Sirius nodded, but he was resolute.   
  
"This is something that cannot go unattended, and if no one volunteers, then who will go? I promise, I will not let myself be killed. Besides, very few Auror's have ever died while hunting." He said this very seriously. He meant it. Suddenly I felt the same shudder that had passed through Peter earlier course through his spine once again.  
  
"Well, we still have another two years together," James said very cheerfully, having left his melancholy behind. "At least."  
After The Marauders left, I napped again, and then went down to visit Elbereth. We took baths and then I flew back up to the castle. Dinner was wonderful. It was roasted tuna and bass alongside a touch of lemongrass. The two don't normally mix well, but tonight I loved it.   
  
As the weather got warmer, I moved my nest to the Forbidden Forest, though on the very edge. It was much better sleeping there knowing that Elbereth was nearby, and then - when she moved in - Kelvar. We spent nearly all of our time there, or with Albus and Minerva. I got to know Revjak Sachel quite well. I was not proud of the accomplishment. Elbereth and I composed poetry, as he had taken a liking to it when I lent him the poetry book that Albus had given me for Christmas. The season passed quite quickly, and I moved my nest to the edge of the lake. School was let out and for a while I heard no more of Voldemort. However, when he came back, it was in such a terrible manner that there became a tradition that said no one could say his name. I would not actually go so far as to call it a tradition, but most wizards would not say his name, so fearful were they of him.  
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
So, what do you think? Review please! Be sure to tell me not just whether you liked it or not, but whether the plot made sense, whether the character's were believable, how you liked the plot, if you want you can even rate it from one to ten. Thank you!  
Disclamer: I own Kelvar, Revjak Sachel, Elbereth (though not the name) and whoever else is not in the Harry Potter books. The plot is also mine, though it is based on J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter books. Everything else is J. K.'s.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Black Phoenix Down

A new year. A new beginning. Why did it feel so strange, when everyone came back? Peter, James, Sirius and Remus had all grown and changed. They seemed more aloof for a bit, got over that, got in a few fights, and got back together again. James was clearly desperately in love with Lily.  
  
Christmas came and went, and as it was I began to spend more time with Elbereth. Elbereth had be come a great mysterious figure, and I do believe that Kelvar had come to fancy him. She would never admit it, however.  
  
I finished reading The Two Towers, to my immense delight. Albus Dumbledore seemed to be just as happy as I was, for there were no Dark wizards to be concerned with, few international problems, and a new, promising Minister of Magic. He came to Hogwarts one time, and he stuttered, poor thing, but he had a brilliant mind. I cannot even remember the fellow's name now. He was a genius in the wrong time, for there were no worldly problems that required a genius. However, there would be soon.  
  
Towards the end of the year, I began to detect something unusual in Peter's magical aura. It was not evil, but it was not good, either. I was confused. I had never seen this magic before. I therefore confronted Peter.  
  
It was a quiet night, and Peter was up late studying. He had let his friends go back to bed, and I stayed with him. As he was looking over his transfiguration notes, I spoke.  
  
"Peter, have you heard the rumors of Lord Voldemort's return? They say he has begun a stealthier attack, targeting people in their homes." Peter looked at me fearfully, for he detected a hint of suspicion in my voice. I had left it there that he might know what I meant, for if I wanted to I could have said it with no emotion at all.  
  
"N-no, what are they saying?" Peter stuttered. Poor child, he could not control his fear.  
  
"They are saying that he has begun to draw supporters to his side. There is also a rumor amongst the phoenixes that he has a spy placed in one of the most strategic places. Could you guess where that might be?" I said, gazing into his eyes with a look that could have killed him, if I had wished it.  
  
"I-is i-i-it Gringotts? T-the Ministry o-of Mag-gic?" He was stuttering uncontrollably now. I knew already what I had come to find out. I knew what that strange aura was. It was the aura of a traitor. I will never forget what it looked like, seeing this boy shivering for fear that I would kill him, while he had already betrayed his family, his friends, and the entirety of the wizarding world.  
  
"No, Peter, that place is Hogwarts. Did you not know that Hogwarts is the most secure place in the world? What better place to have a spy than here? And how easy would it be to get one, for there are many children who are to cowardly and unknowledgeable to deny his offer of power, if only they will give him the information that he wants. Do you know what I am talking about, Peter?" The boy stared into my eyes, shaking, and I knew he was too cowardly to break eye contact. That was all I needed. Using powers I had only needed to use once before, I focused my entire mind on his aura. I controlled him now, as long as I did not break eye contact. This would be difficult, and already my energy was draining. I held his mouth shut, so he would not scream, and began the process of burning away the traitorous part of his aura.  
  
Now, change someone's aura without his or her permission is a high crime. It can only be done in the most dangerous situations, and if it is not done properly, it can kill the person. I believe that the only humans who can burn another human's aura are archenemies now. Albus Dumbledore can do it, and so can Lord Voldemort. Neither of these two had gained these powers when I burned away Peter's. Dumbledore was on his way to discovering this secret, and Voldemort would take a few more years.  
  
At this point, I had no idea how I was going to explain myself to Albus. There is no memory wipe for something as terrible as having part of your aura burned, so of course Peter would rush to tell Albus. Then, I assumed I would be finished. However, I had stopped a great evil in doing this, and Peter would not again be able to betray someone. Or so I thought.  
  
Once I had released his mind, Peter stared at me in horror. He looked at his hands, as if trying to detect something, and the gasped "What have I done?" I averted my eyes. This was his to solve. This was his problem.  
  
However, Peter had realized what a terrible thing he had done, and how thankful he should be to me for pulling him out of the hole he was throwing himself into. I knew that he would not go to Dumbledore. I was safe. I also knew that eventually, I would tell Dumbledore of this. Of what happened that night. But I knew it would not be now.  
  
Peter left his studies and went to bed. I do not blame him. Having part of your aura burned away is a traumatic experience, I would expect.  
  
I myself was exhausted from the energies it took to do what I did; so I went for a little swim in the lake. The water was warm, surprisingly, and so I did not have to worry about cold. I swam around for a bit, encountered the giant squid, and then relaxed on my back for a while. When I got out, the air seemed frigid compared to the water, so I flew back at top speed and went to sleep.  
  
I woke up late the next morning, seeing as I had been up until nearly two the previous night. When I awoke, I immediately knew what I had to do. I flew straight to the Great Hall, where Albus was sitting at the head of the Professors' table, like always. I flew over to his shoulder and whispered in a hushed voice "We need to talk."  
  
Dumbledore looked at me quizzically, and said, "Yes, well then, talk away." I looked at him. Why was he playing this game? He knew I meant a private talk. He always knew what I meant. So I flicked my eyes to Professor McGonagall, who was sitting on his right, and to Professor Sachel, on his left, and then back to meet Albus's eyes. He knew what I meant.  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
"There are great events at hand, Albus, and one of your young students has been involved in these great events," I said. He looked at me. I flew off towards the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to Remus, who looked at me oddly.  
  
"You looked pretty serious over there, Fawkes. Something unusual in the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
"Not in the Forbidden Forest, Remus, right here at Hogwarts. Do not worry. Albus and I will settle it." He seemed not to be content with this answer, but he looked back down at his sausage and continued eating.  
  
After I had finished my bacon, Albus stood up and prepared to depart. His eyes met mine, and I knew I was to follow. I hopped up on the table and ran a little ways before gaining enough momentum to begin flight. I took a different exit, a small side door that would lead me to the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters' room. It was here that Albus and I had first met. It was here that we discussed matters of great importance. It was here that I would one day meet Harry Potter, the son of James Potter, and it would be that same day that I would realize his importance in the world.  
  
Albus was already in his room. He sat behind his desk, looking at the pictures of the old Headmasters and Headmistresses before him. I entered quietly, and he did not hear me. It only occurred to me then how old he was getting. I knew he would see some years before he fell at last, but he would, and it would not be that long, not how we see time.  
  
"You are the best of them all, you know, Albus." He started. He had been expecting me, but was still not prepared for my entry. He turned to look at me and said, "What was it that you wished to discus with me?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew," I stated flatly.  
  
"What is his significance? I know he has been having trouble with hi-"  
  
"It is not his grades, Albus Dumbledore." I knew that I was perhaps the only being in the world - aside from perhaps a sphinx - that could confuse Albus in this way. I normally did not exploit this advantage over the most powerful wizard ever, but in this case I saw it necessary, to get him to realize on his own what was happening.  
  
"Then. what?" Poor thing. Powerful as he was, Albus was still human, and did not have the powers of aura-vision - or whatever you might call it - as I did.  
  
"Peter has turned traitor. His aura held a dark thing about him, and I detected it last night. It was the aura of a traitor."  
  
"But how?" Albus asked.  
  
"I do not know how he came in contact with the Lord Voldemort. However, fear not, for that part of his aura has been burned away."  
  
It was the most dangerous thing I had ever said. At this point, if Albus had seen fit, he could have had me killed for crimes by a non-human creature against a human. He did not, however, because he knew that sometimes the non-human is wiser than the human. So he listened.  
  
"Do not tell me that what I did was wrong. You know in your heart that it is not. Peter Pettigrew has also realized it, and for that reason he has not come to you or one of the other teachers. What I did was for the good of our entire world, and a good deal might have been lost had I not taken action. Yes, I could have come to you. I felt, however, that this was the only way to teach Peter what a terrible crime he had committed. And thus it was done."  
  
Albus listened and understood. He also understood the deeper meaning in this.  
  
"Do you mean to say. Lord Voldemort has come back?"  
  
"Yes and no. By my reasoning, Voldemort has begun setting up a network of spies in places no one would have believed possible. He has not returned, but he is preparing to."  
  
"Yes, that makes sense. I will send word to the Ministry of Magic immediately. They will have to be on top alert. I will send word to the Ministries of France, Germany, Italy, and Spain as well. They will need to know of this threat." Albus was talking mostly to himself, now for I did not concern myself with the more petty affairs of humans. At this point Albus began talking to me.  
  
"Your sister, Kelvar, she is known for her swiftness of flight amongst your kind, is she not?" I nodded the affirmative. "Send for her, please. I would like a message sent, and it is a very long distance. For the present, you cannot be spared. I will need your powers of reasoning." I nodded again. "What about James and Sirius? They are both thinking about careers as Aurors, correct?" I nodded for the third time. "What year are they?"  
  
"Sixth year. Both have been recommended to Professor McGonagall for Head Boy next year."  
  
"Yes, I have already chosen the Head Boy and Head Girl. However, that is off the subject. Sirius and James will make quite effective Aurors." He was thinking out loud again. I set out for the door. Albus was clearly thinking along the lines of great politics. I needed to go get Kelvar. Albus did not even notice me leaving.  
  
I turned as I opened the door; I had almost forgotten to warn Albus about Peter.  
  
"Albus, you had better keep a close eye on Peter. I will be watching him, but we need to find out how he got access to Lord Voldemort. Because I burned his aura, does not mean that it cannot come back." He nodded. I left.  
  
I gave the message to Kelvar to go to Dumbledore's office. She left, and it was not for a while that I saw her again.  
  
I went hunting with Elbereth that day. He had spotted a sphinx, and the mad wizard that had apparently brought it to this neck of the woods. As soon as we disposed of the sphinx, I led the man up to Albus's office, but he fainted before we could be admitted. I took him up to the hospital wing, and told Madame Pomfrey to give word to Albus of his arrival.  
  
It turned out that the man was a seller of dangerous creatures in Egypt, and was not mad at all. He has simply been in a bad situation with the sphinx, grabbed the wrong wand, and attempted a charm that came out wrong with the wand he was using. The charm had teleported him to the Forbidden Forest, along with his sphinx. Elbereth had a few scratches from it, but nothing extreme.  
  
I nested with Elbereth while Kelvar was away. We talked about many things, gods and goddesses, and mortals. I noted that sometimes humans seemed like mortals to me, while I was almost a god to them. Elbereth sometimes seemed very godlike to me.  
  
I asked Albus where Kelvar had gone, for she was gone quite a while. He told me she was on a trip to Romania, but that she might have experienced some difficulty getting in, for they have very strict policies on incoming and outgoing messengers. For some reason, Albus did not have his usual sincere look upon his face when he said that. It was a hint of something, but I did not know what, until the day Kelvar returned.  
  
It was late February, and a light coat of snow covered Hogwarts. Kelvar flew into Elbereth's nest. Literally. She hit the nest, luckily managing to regain her flight before she fell, and then tumbled into the nest. I could not believe it. Never before in my knowledge had a phoenix hit something it had not intended to. Perhaps she was near Burning Day? No, we had that on the same day. I would be in the same condition, if that were true.  
  
She was hysterical. I could not get a word out of her, and eventually we agreed that Elbereth would go find Albus. I told him the password, and he set off. I tried to calm her down.  
  
"Oh Fawkes, it was horrible! I . I can't. I can't believe they were doing that." But she would not say what.  
  
"When Albus came, eventually, it was on Elbereth's back, for he was large enough to carry him, and far swifter than any human.  
  
"Oh dear." Albus muttered. Kelvar was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"I was afraid of this," Albus said. "You see, the errand I sent Kelvar on was a dangerous one. I sent her to Romania to take a message to a close ally of mine. His name is Bartemius Crouch. He is a young, aspiring wizard with much promise. He also has powerful friends. However, I knew that forces of the Dark would be seeking him, for he too knew of his power. So when I sent this letter, I was not sure if she would be able to get through.  
  
"It seems that Dark forces have taken over Romania. I trust Mr. Crouch will be able to find me, if he is still alive. However, we dare not risk sending another messenger." Kelvar had fallen asleep. Albus looked at her pityingly. "Poor brave soul. Do not fear, she knew what she was taking on when I told her of this quest. I would not send anyone on a trip such as this without his or her knowledge. It was her decision, and she will not easily loose my respect for that."  
  
Albus was a god amongst humans, for everything he had done. My sister would recover, and the world would be the better for what she and Albus had done together.  
  
Immediately after we had gotten Kelvar bedded down, I consulted Peter. I knew he would not be ashamed of telling me everything he knew about the gathering Dark forces. I berated myself for not asking him earlier.  
  
Peter told me that he had not actually come in contact with Lord Voldemort, but he had seen several of his agents. He had never seen their faces, however, so he could not tell me who they were. He told me that he had not actually had much of a chance at spying, for which I was grateful. Then, he asked me not to tell James, Sirius, or Remus about what had happened that night, and I agreed. In return, he told me everything he knew, which turned out not to be much. The Dark forces were gathering in Romania, he said, which stood to sense. As far as he knew, Bartemius Crouch had escaped, but that was not to say that they had not caught him again.  
  
Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on Peter, which I did willingly. I checked on him regularly during the nights, and slept a little later each morning. He never knew he was being tracked, for which I was grateful.  
  
I began helping Elbereth on his rounds again. The Dark creatures in the forest were becoming more ambitious, sometimes even venturing onto the open grounds. Elbereth slew a werewolf on the Quiddich field, which I got cleaned up before any of the students noticed, but the fact remained that it had ventured onto the field. And then, one night, I was flying gently through the forest when I saw two great yellow eyes peering out at me. I took great care to act as though I had not noticed and continued flying. I managed to deduce that the creature was another black Phoenix, larger even than Elbereth, and I feared for my friend's safety. I flew at top speed back to his nest.  
  
"Elbereth," I whispered, in our mind-talk, "there's another Phoenix out there!" He nodded.  
  
"Indeed there is."  
  
"You know of it?"  
  
"He has been stalking me for days. He wants to take my territory. I cannot challenge him." Elbereth said this with the manner of one who knew he was going to die, and had accepted this fate as what must happen.  
  
"But we must do something!" Elbereth turned his eyes to mine, and they were no longer warm and friendly.  
  
"You know the law. If he challenges me, I cannot accept any help."  
  
"But you will be alive, and that's what counts, isn't it?" He sighed and turned his eyes back to the forest, watchful to the last.  
  
"I would be alive, but my honor would be dead. I will not challenge him, for to do so would be suicide, but I will fight when he challenges me. I cannot run, for if I do, I lose my honor." He was determined to die honorably. When I thought about it, I realized that he was determined to die.  
  
"I will not let you die alone, my friend," I said, raising my eyes to his. "If you fall, I will take your place." He looked down, and when he looked back up, there were streaks of water running down his beak.  
  
"Come, friend, let us eat our fill, and get our sleep, for we shall indeed need it come dawn." 


End file.
